1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved roof mounted panel for collecting solar ray energy and more particularly the invention is directed to a solar energy collection panel element which includes a generally barrel-shaped conic section of molded plastic for focussing solar energy generally toward an internal conduit or passway for water or other heat exchange fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art solar energy panels and systems and devices, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
Allegro, 4,146,014, Mar. 27, 1979. PA0 Allegro, 4,158,357, Jun. 19, 1979.
Patent No. '014 teaches the concept of using a hidden solar heat exchange fluid system.
Patent No. '357 shows that energy panels may be distributed along the slope of a roof while serving substantially as overlapped shingles.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of solar energy panels and devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combination of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.